Twin mother, Leto's tale
by Smiling Eyes
Summary: This is the story of Leto, the mother to Apollo and Artemis.
1. The Letter

**Twin mother - Leto's tale**

For all fans of "Hide and Seek" - and everybody else of course - I'm back with another take on these amazing people who populated the Greek Myths. This is the story of Leto - mother to Apollo and Artemis. Hope you'll like it.

**The letter**

_Dear Zeus!_  
_While writing this I am watching the twins. They are playing by the pond, and their laughter is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. _  
_I have named them Apollo and Artemis. These are names I love and which seemed to fit them the first second I laid my eyes upon them. Apollo - the boy - he looks every bit like you, but people say he has my dimples. Artemis - the girl - is dark like me, but her big blue eyes are yours. _  
_I guess you're wondering where we are right now. I assure you that we are safe and well all three of us. A friend has provided me and my children with a place to stay and something useful for me to do. _  
_I think it's best this way. You are after all getting married and my presence would only seem awkward. _  
_Perhaps in the future I will come visit you. I and the twins. Till then, take care, and be assured I will always remember those magic nights, even if I have stopped doing these "what ifs" now. I have also met a new man. He is nothing like you, but he is kind and noble and don't seem to mind being stepfather. Yet it is still very new so I am not sure yet what will become of it._   
_Take good care of yourself and all good wishes for the future!_   
_Leto._

The beautiful, dark-haired goddess laid down her ink-pen beside the ark of papyrus and looked out into the lush garden where flowers of all different kinds were blooming in the balmy sunshine, and where her two children were playing around, their happy laughter the only thing disturbing the tranquillity.

It was a wonderful spring day, perfect in every sense, with a blue sky with little fluffy clouds and a sun that was nor too hot or bright neither too pale. The private garden behind the white-painted stone walls was a miracle of growth, not unexpected since the goddess who owned it was one of the most skilled deities in the area of gardening. Probably only Demeter herself was more clever.

Still Leto could not bring a smile to her lips. The line about stopping the "what ifs" in the letter was not entirely true. She was still wondering what could have happened if she had not been so hesitant back then, if Hera had not been around.

What if she hadn't told him she was "not ready for a relation"? What if she had told him earlier that she was pregnant? What if...

Would everything have been different then? Would Zeus have considered marrying her instead of Hera...?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Artemis came running up to her, little tanned feet patting over the white marble, blue silk chiton ruffled and dirty after wild games.  
" Mommi! Mommi!" The girl smiled. "Look what I caught! Mommi look! A butterfly!"

Artemis opened up her cupped hands and the most beautiful insect was revealed; folded up its shiny blue and yellow wings, fluttered around a bit, surprised over its regained freedom before taking off, no doubt with another nectar-filled flower in mind.  
" What! It flew!" Tears formed in those big aquamarine eyes and Artemis' little mouth started to tremble. Leto took the girl in her arms.  
" It's okay, honey! No one likes to be caged, not even a butterfly. It wants its freedom just like you and I do. It wants to fly from flower to flower, that's what butterflies do. I saw its beauty, that was what you really wanted to show me, right?"

" Yeah, right", Artemis said, and her eyes dried up. Then she let go of her mother and ran down in the garden again, calling for her brother who looked up and answered something in their own private baby language.

"Yes", Leto whispered to herself. "We all want our freedom. But sometimes it costs too much. Sometimes it costs us love."


	2. The Lover

**The lover**

" Come, he whispered, taking her hands. Come let's go find a more private place!"  
"What about your guests?" she enquired. Don't you have to attend to them?  
"Hestia can do that. Or Poseidon or Demeter. And there's wine and food enough for them to entertain themselves until the sun comes up."

"But honey... "  
"Hush! Come on! I know the perfect place to go, where no one will come. "

Leto hesitated for a moment but Zeus tugged her hand slightly, pulling her nearer himself, so he could place a kiss on the arc of her right eye-brow. Leto let out a sound without meaning, which Zeus interpreted as an accepting one. The next moment he pulled her out of the shades of the portico and down, across the path and into the grass.  
"Where... "  
"You'll see! "

The night was moon-lit and slightly chilly, it was still early in the spring and whirling, thin mists were flowing through the garden and gathering in low, open places, looking like veils the nymphs had dropped. The crickets were playing their dull song and as a counter-tune the frogs in the pounds were croaking. A night-bird was calling out somewhere, it's cooing becoming the lead theme.

Zeus was pulling Leto over the lawn and in among the trees, then down a little slope. When she looked over the shoulder, she could still see the marble-white main palace of Olympos shining dully in the moonlight, the warm, inviting glow of Divine Light radiating through the high windows and from lanterns hanging between the pillars. But the laughter and singing of celebrating gods was hardly heard out here.

"Jump!" Zeus skipped over a low hedge of rose-bushes and Leto followed expectantly. Her reluctance had faded and been replaced by excitement. He meant business this time, she was certain. So did she. Leto knew she would stop for nothing this full moon night. She was out here with her lover, the moment she had been waiting for without really knowing it.

There was a small marble pavilion, with ivy climbing the white pillars, standing alone among the roses and facing the sea. Just the kind of private place they needed. Leto had never seen it before and she doubted it would still be there tomorrow. Such was the magic of Zeus' place. Things appeared upon request and then were gone when not needed anymore.

His kisses were warm, soft and tender. Gentle as he let his hands caress her back, softly touching her shoulder blades and further down. He found the vent in her dress and soon he was caressing soft skin instead. Leto in turn was hugging Zeus, feeling his soft, long hair between her fingers. Her whole body was answering his touches and his kisses which now had found their way down her neck.

On fire, she was on fire with desire, and there was a craving for more and more. A craving that showed itself in her husky breath and shivering hands. And he grew hotter beneath her touches, his hands more eager and daring, less gentle.

When Zeus lied her down on the pavilion floor Leto had expected it to be hard and cold, but strangely it was not. It was soft as cushions and warm as if the sun had been shining upon it. Without knowing how it had happened she found herself naked. As was he. She opened up for him as soon as his hands touched the inside of her tights, gasping slightly when his fingers reached for her warm cavities.

"Zeus... "  
"Oh, Leto, you're here... finally mine... "  
"I never knew... you were so... "  
"You're wet for me, babe? "  
"Zeus... ...come inside me, come doitnow... "

Still he kept teasing her with fingers and lips, kissing her neck and breasts, kissing in rhythm with her gasping, shallow breaths. Leto had one hand among his golden locks which seemed to shine even in the dark of the pavilion and the other at the small of his back and then further down, squeezing his firm back end. Then he too gasped and finally surrendered to his own lusts and entered her, fulfilled her expectation.

Leto came several times, she didn't even know where one shivering climax ended and the next one started. She only knew that when she though it was not possible to reach a higher level of passion Zeus was erupting inside of her, like fireworks of a billion sparkling bubbles that seemed to fill her whole inside and even exiting through her ears and nose. One last moment of sensational ecstasy before it all slowed down to a pleasant tiredness, a soft warmness of content.

Zeus rolled off her and laid down beside her on the warm floor, slid his left arm around her slim waist. And in the light from - something - he was smiling at her.  
"You're magnificent milady, he mumbled softly. "  
"So are you. "

Fireflies were dancing around them, and Zeus was softly pulling Leto closer, and she rested in the warmth of his embrace, suddenly feeling her eyelids getting heavier. No! She couldn't fall asleep now! She wanted to saviour this moment. This wonderful feeling of nearness and total communion.

"Zeus? " she wispered. He mumbled something back, sounding even more sleepy than she. Then Leto forgot what she had been about to say. She just listened to his heartbeat, felt how his caresses were beginning to slow down, like he too was falling asleep. She had wanted to tell him that this had been the best lovemaking she had ever had, but she couldn't find the words, couldn't remember them. Zeus had twinned his hand through a big chunk of her dark hair, pulling her even closer into his warmness. That was the last thing...

¤-¤-¤

Leto woke up in her own bed; among the familiar, yellow and pink sating sheets and cushions. The sun was shining through halfway opened blinds and birds were chirping outside. She was... remembering... something... Zeus? Had she...?

Had their lovemaking been real or just a dream? It felt real. She put her hands between her tights - she could still remember how he had felt. Too real to be a dream. Yet how had she got back to her room then? Had Zeus got her here?

What time could it be? She sat up, realising she was hungry. She should go to the palace and see if he was there. She needed to... Leto didn't really know what she needed to. Talk to Zeus perhaps. Tell him that - what? Did she want more? Of course, but what to say? Even picturing Zeus in her mind made her blush, how could she then talk to him?

¤-¤-¤

She saw them when she entered the Great Hall. And she raged at her irresoluteness. Zeus had been courting her, showing her several times the last weeks that he had been ready for a more serious relationship. But Leto had told him she needed more time, she was not yet ready. He had sent her flowers and a pair of golden earrings and a necklace of jade that matched her eyes. Still she had not been able to make up her mind.

And now... To late! She quickly hid behind the pillar, regarding the man of her dreams together with young Hera. And they were not exactly talking shop. If only... Tears burned when she turned her back to the couple, and upon leaving Leto heard Hera's laughter. Like a spring brook. Oh, how she hated it!


	3. The Pregnancy

**The pregnancy**

It started with small signs. Strange feelings in the morning, a craving for food Leto normally couldn't care less for. Then there had been a kind of - presence, like she wasn't alone. Like there was something or someone with her all the time. Someone who didn't really communicate, but left a tingling sensation at the edge of Leto's mind.

As a goddess Leto didn't have to deal with mortal women's monthly bleeding, so she didn't notice any absence. Nor did she get sick or plushy, instead there were these other things. However, Leto was too busy to really slow down to feel and think. There was plenty to do with the new house she and her sister Asteria shared and Leto was seeing a lot of new friends these days when there seemed to be new deities popping up all the time.

Olympos held a special allure to all these young gods and goddesses, and many of them were gathering beneath and around, waiting for a chance to be invited to Zeus' mountain. All of them were talking about the parties being held up there, pretending that they knew everything about these. Leto, who _did_ know, she kept silent. She hardly went there anymore, couldn't stand seeing Zeus together with Hera.

So came that night when Leto was waken by alien thoughts in her head. Like little fingers of mist reaching for her consciousness. Touching her from the _inside_!

Was there someone in her chambers?

Leto sat up, lit a small spark of Divine Light between thumb and forefinger and shone it across the room. Seeing nothing. Nothing but her regular furniture and clutter of things.

The green light was reflecting off crystal bottles of perfume, chandeliers and mirrors; casting brilliant reflections, but showing nothing that shouldn't be there. No one lurked behind the green curtains bulging slightly in the night-wind from the open window, no one hid behind the fireplace, where dying embers still lingered.

Strange! It didn't feel like anyone trying to communicate on mind level. Neither the familiar hails of friends and family nor the courtesy of strangers. And every deity who knew the slightest about behaviour didn't wake another one up in the middle of the night if it wasn't a dire emergency.

"Hello? " She called out.  
_Mommy?_  
"Hello, anyone there? "  
_Mommy?_  
_Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?_

A little boy? No a girl? No...  
"Hello? "

Nothing, only silence. Leto went up and visited the bathroom, splashed cold water upon her face then poured herself a glass of milk before going back to an unruly sleep.

¤-¤-¤

"Honey, you're pregnant. That was your child's first attempt to communicate. "  
"Mum, are you sure? " Leto looked at the petite goddess at the other side of the bronze mirror. Phoebe was sitting in her sunny music room as usual, red dress surrounding her like a flower on the green couch. No doubt Phoebe had been toying with her lyre, writing new songs; when Leto had called her up and told about the strange experience that night.

"Of course I am sure, I have after all given birth eleven times. I know foetuses' first blunt tries for contact. "  
"You never told me. "  
"You never asked, Leto. I didn't thought you were planning on having children anytime soon, and since there never seemed to be any men in your life... Do you know who the father is, by the way? " Phoebe's kind face suddenly grew worried, chestnut eyes slightly widened.  
"Of course I do, have only been with one since I came down here. "

"Anyone I know? "  
"You know about him, that's for sure. "  
"Then who is he? Not some looser like the one your sister Favena dragged home I hope. River-god of a mud trench! " Phoebe showed with her whole appearence how much she disliked her son-in-law.  
"No, he's not" Leto wispered.  
"Come on, you can tell me! "

"It's Zeus. "  
"The new King? "  
"U-hu... "  
"Leto, I'm delighted! When are you getting married? "

"We're not. "  
"You're _not_? Leto, why on Earth not? "  
"He's already engaged. With another woman. With Hera of Argos. "  
"Is she pregnant too? I don't believe this! "

"No, she's not. But they are in love and he and I are over. "  
"But this have to change, now when he finds out that you're pregnant, he has to break up with her and marry you instead because... "  
"Mum! "  
"... if he does not he'll drag shame upon us all and... "  
"Mum! "  
"...you will never find a decent man, not until your child is grown up at least, and meanwhile there's going to be a scandal and... "  
"Mum, Listen! "  
"I and your dad will have to explain this affair to everyone and his dog. "

"Mum! _Listen_! "  
"You will have to talk to Zeus! As soon as possible you will have to tell him that you're expecting his child!"  
"It's not like it was five hundred years ago when you married dad. These are the new times. There won't be any scandal at all! No one would care. "  
"I'll have your dad travel down and straighten this out with Zeus if you don't do it yourself. "  
"Mum! Don't make things worse! "

"But you have to tell Zeus that you're pregnant with his child and that he has a responsibility. "  
"Of course I will. But I am not going to ask him to break his engagement, nothing good would come out of that. He would hate me and Hera would hate me and on top of everything I would hate myself. It wouldn't be a happy marriage. "

"But what about the child? It has the right to both its parents. "  
"Mother, I... "  
"You must put yourself aside in this matter, and by the way that little slut Hera would probably be able to find herself a new man within... "  
"Mother, Hera is no slut, she's a very respected... "  
"I can't believe this! Are you actually defending that woman? "  
"We're not getting anywhere with this conversation. I'm going to break it now. "

"Leto, you will have to... " Phoebe had started but Leto made the mirror blank before tossing it across the room, watching it hit the white wall, leaving an ugly mark in the paint. Then she found herself crying.

A soft knock on the door.  
"Sis, are you there? "  
"No, I'm on Ithaca. What do you think? "  
"Sis! "  
"Go away! "  
"Mother called. "  
"So she couldn't wait a sec! Sigh! Guess you already know then. Asti, come on in. "

¤-¤-¤

"But are you not happy for your baby? " Asteria asked when Leto had told everything about the wake-up in the night and her conversation with their mother. The sisters were sitting opposite each other on Leto's bed the way they had been doing since early childhood when discussing important things.  
"Yes, I guess... I haven't really got used to the thought yet. That I am going to have a child. And with Zeus. It was just one crazy night. "  
"One night! He's potent for sure, if he managed to have you dropping an egg without knowing it. "

"So you mean he planned it all? To knock me up? But why did he chose Hera instead of me? "  
"He probably didn't know what he was doing, that he has these powers. You know, he's still very young. Not even a century. One tends to forget that because he's so wise and powerful. I'm glad I turned him down when he tried to get me laid. "

"He did? You never told me. "  
"Why do you think I went to that island and stayed there for such a long time? I wanted to get away from him. "  
"But he's lovely. He was... Our night... unforgettable. "

"And you dumped him! "  
"Now you sound just like mum. "  
"Perhaps. Leto, if he was so fantastic, why did you let go of him? "  
"I didn't really do that. I just couldn't make up my mind. I guess I was scared of my own strong feelings and his intense courting. I was insecure about settling down. So I blew it all. Before I knew it he was dating Hera instead. "

"So now what? "  
"Your island Delos? Your house there? Can I borrow it for some months? "


	4. The Runaway

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_To Southernprincess - I had Zeus and Leto doing it the normal way, I think it's easier to connect to the gods if they are more human-like. _

_To Zoe - The statement that Hera should be a slut is one of Leto's mother Phoebe, and it's her opinion only ;-). I agree that Hera is no slut, wich she will show later._

_To moonlitcrystal - The "Golden Stranger" story is finished. But there might be a sequel, but that one will probably focus on Danae's son Perseus. And will happen when inspiration comes. _

**

* * *

The runaway**

" I can't believe you're running away from problems instead of dealing with them", Asteria said. She was standing in the middle of the large room, hands on hips; green eyes, a nuance darker than Leto's, blazing with anger as she watched her sister pack.  
" This is not like you! This is not the Leto I know."

" Perhaps not, but I have never been pregnant before. I have to come to terms with it. And I can not do that if every god and nymph and centaur and satyr will know, which they soon will. Not to mention the mortals!"  
" Of course there'll be gossip. But it'll die down as soon as they get something else, juicier to blab about. Have you talked to Zeus?"  
" I have written him a letter. I gave it to Iris, and since she owes me, she will not deliver it to her Lord before I'm away. "

Asteria sighed and sat down on the couch, brushing away invisible dust from her pistachio-coloured gown. She wasn't pleased with Leto's decision, yet she respected it. She tried to put herself in her little sisters situation. What would she had done if she hadn't turned Zeus down that night three years ago? What if she had been the one being pregnant? After all she had fled too, so she should really be the last one to lecture Leto.

Swearing Leto fought a loosing battle with her last suitcase which refused to close. Then she opened it up again, and browsed through it.  
" There goes the pink dress. I guess I won't fit in it soon anyway." She threw the silk dress on the floor and let a similar, but light-purple one follow it.  
" Leto, can I borrow that pink one while you're away?" Asteria asked.  
" Sure you can! But don't spill anything on it, will you?"  
" What do you take me for?"  
" The one who spilled red wine on my short, yellow one."  
" That was Eurynome pushing me. And besides it was going out of fashion anyway."

Leto shrugged. She really couldn't care less about clothes. She was already feeling bigger, finding her skirts straining around her normally slender waist and the decolletages starting to look like she was going cheap. But at Delos, Asteria's island, she wouldn't have to worry about such things. No one would know her there, and besides there were only some naiads living by the shore - always naked of course.

The sisters hugged and Leto reminded Asteria one last time of the things needed to be taken care of when she was away.

Asteria stood in the garden watching her sister disappear among the clouds in the overcast sky. A light, chilly rain was falling, the summer had been bad so far. Earlier Zeus had been bothering with the weather in the area around Olympos; now he was probably too busy: with ruling the all Gods of the world, creating the Iron"Age man, preparing his wedding and so on.

¤-¤-¤

The house smelled like all unused houses tend to do. Like stale air, dampness, old dust and something more Leto couldn't name. Loneliness perhaps.

She put down her bags at the marble floor and went through the building, opening up the windows, letting in fresh air and removing the protection clothes from the furniture. The house felt anonymous, it was hard to believe that Asteria had been living there for more than a year. Nothing really reminded Leto of her vibrant sister.

Leto chose a bedroom facing the sea and a pretty, but unkempt garden. Then she started to clean the house, sending dust and cob-webs out through the windows and enchanting up a more pleasant smell. She also started a fire in the large hearth in the common room, a divine fire of the kind that would heat up the cold, damp building fast. Halfway through she took a break and ate some cheese, bread and olives in the small kitchen. Usually she had wine to go with these kind of suppers, but she had started to resent that beverage lately. No doubt the pregnancy.

It was way past midnight when she finally went to bed, but Leto had wanted to finish the cleaning and unpacking first. And with sleep came a strange dream: she was walking through the great throne room of Olympos, carrying the sun and the moon in her arms, bare feet touching golden floor. Zeus was in his throne, alone, no Hera or anyone else around.

Leto held out the celestial bodies for him and he reached for them, but then he became transformed into a hideous snake that slid down from the throne and towards her. Screaming, Leto turned and fled, dropping the sun and the moon in the run, and they cried out to her in despair.  
" Mommy, mommy please, please don't leave us here! "

_Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy...  
_The voices were still calling at her! Leto had waken up stiff with fear and with sweat travelling down her spine. It was the child again, but in the dream the voices had been stressful. Now they were only puzzled, filled with enquiries.

Voices by the way? They? Twins?  
_Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy...  
__Mommy's here darlings. No worry, mommy's here.  
__We are who? You are who?  
__Mommy is Leto, garden goddess. And you are my little darlings, my sun and my moon. I can't wait to see you. There's a father too. Zeus. You'll meet him one day.  
__What's a father?  
__What's a garden, a sun, a moon, what does a goddess do?_

Leto had talked almost an hour with her children, then their thoughts had faded as they fell asleep again. She had gone back to sleep too, assured that this was a safe asylum, that she would be left alone here, unbothered. Only Asteria knew where Leto was, and her sister had promised to keep silent.

¤-¤-¤

" What can I do for you, Coios?" Zeus sat in his throne facing the older god standing in front of him, familiar green eyes looking up at him. Leto's eyes.  
" I have come to the understanding that you have given my daughter Leto a child. Apparently you are refusing to accept the responsibility for that child", Coios said.  
Zeus changed position and crossed his strong legs. A defensive body language.

" I have never refused such a thing. Leto and I had a short affair before I met my fiancé, Hera. Nothing more than a few weeks of passion. At that time I knew nothing about a child. Leto told me much later, when I was already engaged to Hera. Coios, I assure you: the day Leto turn up with her child I will accept it as mine. If it is mine of course, I have no idea if Leto has been seeing anyone else beside me. I don't snoop."  
" Zeus, the child is yours. Leto don't lie."  
" Then I will accept it as my child."

" That is not enough! I demand that you marry my daughter."  
" I can not do that. I'm engaged to Hera of Argos. I can not break that engagement. Zeus do not break his promises."  
" Cut the crap", Coios spat. "Is Hera perhaps pregnant?"  
" No, she's not."  
" Then my daughter's case must have priority."

" Coios, Zeus tried to reason. As I said, if Leto had told me earlier everything would have been different, and I would never had started a relation with Hera, not to mention proposing. There must be a reason for Leto giving me the news so late. I can only think of one reason. Your daughter don't want a marriage."  
" But..."  
" What would you have done in my situation, Coios?"

Coios took a deep breath when realising Zeus was right. He would probably had done the same, married the woman who showed real interest. And Leto was shy. Shy in a way that some people interpreted as coldness. Still - there was a child involved, his grandchild. On the other hand - Zeus had promised to take care of it, that was probably the best the King could do at the moment. Coios would have to settle for that.

¤¤¤

When Zeus was alone he buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He felt miserable, there was no way to do this right. He had already betrayed one ex-wife, Metis, and lost a daughter, Athena. Now he was on the brink of betraying his second child, the still unborn little one of Leto. Yet if he broke up with Hera to try to get Leto back, he would betray this wonderful woman he had fallen in love with.

It was true he had started the flirt with Hera as a last resort at getting Leto back. But Leto's reaction had been quite the opposite. She had stopped being around, refused to even talk to him. Later on Zeus had found himself falling in love with Hera instead. The irony of it!

Zeus' old nanny Amalthea had once told him to follow his heart in things when his mind was uncertain. Now his heart told him to stick to Hera but to do everything he possibly could for Leto's child. So be it!


	5. The Twins

**The twins**

The months passed quick and smooth, Leto could hardly believe that half a year had gone since she came to Delos. She had spent the time reviving Asteria's neglected garden, befriended the Naiads (not the brightest girls but very nice and funny) and most of all getting to know her children, gone for long walks along the beach while talking with them. Stopping to let the cooling water pat her feat and explaining the sea, or trying to describe a swift-fleeing deer, the smell of a lily or the taste of peaches.

Of course it had not really been regular talks, more projected feelings, since the babies were too small to really put words to their thoughts. Leto understood them anyway and found a level of communication fitting them all.

Now it was only a matter of days until her twins would enter the world. Leto could hardly wait. She paced back and forth, wanting time to go faster, but for some reason it felt like the hours were creeping forwards, like thick syrup. Leto felt as if all the goddesses of childbirth had abandoned her. Like she was enveloped in some kind of time-warp and there was a curse stopping her from giving birth.

For some reason she started to think of Hera, to wonder if the other goddess hated her because she was giving birth to Zeus' children. Leto realised it was not really gossiping deities she had fled from, but the rage of Hera. Leto knew that the goddess of Argos was hot-tempered and very possessive about what she considered "hers". That probably involved Zeus too these days.

Zeus... Those nights - so few. The last one, in the pavilion. The love making... Leto felt salty tears sting her eyes before she realised that Zeus had given her the greatest gift a man could give his beloved. And for a short time she had been his beloved.

Still - the more she thought of it, the more she felt she would never had liked being married, not even to Zeus. She would have felt confined. And Zeus was going to need a wife. A queen. Someone who could do all those queenly things that would kill Leto, the hater protocol and routine.

Leto needed her freedom, the ability to go somewhere on a whim and not having to answer to anyone. Already as a child she had been the independent one, the girl who had preferred the solitude of the wild forest and carefree days. She closed her eyes picturing the emerald-green treetops wisping in the singing wind, the sun shining down between the leaves and painting delicate patterns on the ground.

_Mommi, wild forest. Me too!_

That was girl, Artemis. Leto's daughter had already inherited her crave for freedom and independence. Just as her son, Apollo, had got her liking of music, the one thing she had taken after her mother in. Every time Leto took out her lyre and played it his bubbling joy had filled her whole presence.

She didn't know how she had come up with the names, one morning they had just been there, on the tip of her tongue when waking up. Artemis and Apollo, they went well together and sounded so sweet. Leto knew the children were going to like them.

Finally came one chilly morning when a thin layer of snow covered the ground, looking like spilled flour; and the last blood-red leaves fell from the large maple in the garden. Leto felt it was time. At last.

Around midday, when the pale winter sun was reaching its not-so-impressing highest point in heaven, shining through a milky haze, there was a knock on the door. Leto went to open, guessing who it was. Sure, the buxom goddess with braided, black hair carried the symbol of childbirth in a golden chain around her white neck.

"Hello, I'm Eileithya, here to help you." She begun to unwind layers of clothes, all saffron and crimson, golden bracelets rattling while she toiled with her garments.

Eileithya had declined any offer of food or beverage, although she stated:  
"I might take you up on it later, after the children have arrived. Twins are rare among immortals, I have never experienced any before, so I'm a bit insecure. Still I think it'll work out fine, you're strong and healthy and the babies feel fine. "  
The childbirth goddess had placed one freckled hand upon Leto's round belly and continued:  
" They have posed themselves already, and are getting ready. The girl'll come first. Have you any names?"

" Yes, Apollo and Artemis. Came up with them myself."  
" These are usually the best. The mother knows her children's names. When the father get involved though - eurgh! My dad gave me a name once, and I never felt comfortable with it so I changed it when I became of age. Took Eileithya because it felt more - me. Why are you Leto by the way?"

The day had moved on, piloted forwards by Eileithya's endless chatting. First Leto had though Eileithya simply being of the talkative kind, then she realised that the other goddess had kept her month going to distract Leto, making her less nervous.

When afternoon turned into evening Artemis had been born and 20 minutes later Apollo followed. Strong and healthy both of them, they had hailed the world with surprised yells. Artemis had relaxed fast, already cooing encouraging when her brother arrived. Leto actually felt like the girl had helped her getting the boy delivered, simply by making those happy sounds.

" Cool! They're like total opposites!" Eileithya pointed out, being right. Artemis was tiny and pudgy with thick black hair and a tone to her skin hinting at Leto's own olive colouring. Apollo on the other hand was bigger, pinker and slimmer and completely bald. And when Artemis remained awake all night Apollo had fallen asleep in an instant and then he snored until daybreak.

After bathing the twins and helping Leto getting her milk started, Eileithya had made a bath for Leto too, provided massage and then she had encouraged her to sleep.  
" I'll watch over the little ones and wake you up in time for next meal."  
" I'm not really tired."  
" You need your sleep anyhow, Leto, trust me on this."

" All right, just one more question, about you this time."  
" Yes?"  
" You have any children on your own?"  
" Nah, never got the time. "

¤-¤-¤

Eileithya woke Leto up when it was time for feeding Apollo, and when he was done eating he was the one watching the world for a while the way his sister had done earlier. Now Artemis woke up and was hungry too, and Leto knew that this would be the schedule for the next days, weeks and months to come. Still she didn't feel discouraged by this limitation of her so treasured freedom. In fact she welcomed it. She loved her children, and for the first time in ages she felt useful to someone else than herself.

While Leto breast-fed her twins Eileithya prepared lunch for the grown-ups.  
" But why have you set the table for three?"  
" There's a guest coming."  
" Who?"  
" My mother is stopping by."

" Your mother?"  
" She wants to talk to you, clarify a few things between you and her. "  
" I'm not sure I follow you, Eileithya. Who is your mother, am I supposed to know her?"  
" You will. She's Hera. "


	6. The Fiancée

**The fiancée**

"How did you find me?" Leto asked the other goddess. "Who told you?"  
"I found out myself. I made sure my daughter got your case and then I could simply follow her here."  
"Why?"   
"We need to talk you and I."

The three goddesses were sitting around the table in Leto's airy, ocean-facing eating room; having finished a light but delicious meal, prepared by Eileithya. The fiancée of Zeus had insisted that they should leave business until after eating, so they spent the time talking about Leto's pregnancy and birth and about the unusually cold weather. But Leto had felt tense and when impatience got the better of her, she pushed the cleared plate aside and faced Hera.

"I guess you mean Zeus".  
"In a way, yes. This is more about us ladies."  
"I am not going to try to take Zeus away from you if that's what you think, Hera. I loved him and I still have feelings for him, that is true, but I'm not the kind of girl who's married. So you don't have to worry..."

"Leto, I see it in your eyes that you blame me for this sad course of events. You loath me and fear me at the same time "no, don't shake your head, it is true. But I never planned to take a man from another woman either, and I never intended to harm you or your children, no matter what you think. Sending you Eileithya proves that much I hope. I would never hurt a child, believe me!"

When Leto remained silent Hera went on:   
"When Zeus first started to flirt with me I was reluctant. Not because of you, I simply wasn't interested. Zeus was not my kind - or so I thought. He was more awe-inspiring, the mighty King, the lord of Olympos. Then he started to - do things. Like look at me in a special way, smile at me in a special way. Being there when I was sad. Caring. I never guessed he had these qualities. "

"He told me once that with ruling comes caring", Leto heard herself say.  
"So true. Zeus says these kinds of things, these kinds of truths. I found myself appealed by his odd combination between mature wisdom and boyish playfulness and against my will I fell in love. When I learned that you were expecting his child - children as I found out yesterday - I felt - guilty."

"Guilty?" Leto echoed.  
"Yes, for having stolen another woman's man, depriving children of a father. Later I learned that you had fled, and I felt that being my fault too. I realised that I had to talk to you, clear the air, get rid of these grudges. "  
"So you "you're not mad at me? Not jealous?"   
"For being my precursor? No way! Well, honestly "a little. At least in the beginning when I was insecure about Zeus' and my love. I in turn hope you're not feeling I took Zeus from you. "  
"No, I do not", Leto whispered, lowered her eyes.

Then Hera held out her white hand:   
"Perhaps we can even become friends, given time. "

Leto took Hera's hand:  
"Why not now? I'm going to need some advice on being a mother. I've never done this before. "

Eileithya, who had been silent during the exchange smiled:   
"Perhaps I shall get more wine then. For a toast to friendship."

¤¤¤

After saying goodbye to Hera and Eileithya, Leto went into the bedroom where the twins were both sleeping soundly, cuddled against each other beneath a fluffy sheep skin. She felt relieved, but also a bit ashamed. She had been so certain Hera had been mad at her, and all the time the other goddess had only felt sorry and awkward.

Leto realised it couldn't have been easy being in Hera's situation either, faced with the knowledge that the man she loved and was about to marry had made another woman pregnant just weeks prior to the start of their relation. Leto found that she actually admired Hera for seeking her out and telling her how she felt. It would have been so easy for Hera to just stay at Olympos pretending that Leto, Artemis and Apollo didn't exist.

Leto recalled a part of their discussion while she had shown the twins:   
"Are you going to keep them from Zeus, rising them yourself?"   
"I'm not sure. I could go back north and to my parents Coios and Phoebe, but they are very old-fashioned. I don't want their opinions to colour my children. I want Artemis and Apollo to grow up in the modern world, learn modern ways. And I guess they need to know their father - given time."

"When they get older, you mean? "  
"Perhaps. Hera, I've been thinking hard on this. I want what's best for them, only I don't know what that is."  
"Yes, it's hard to be a mother. I rose my daughter myself, Hera nodded at Eileithya occupied by playing with the babies. Her father was never interested. "

"But she turned out fine anyway", Leto assured. "I'm a bit worried about the same thing with Zeus. Would he have time for his twins? "

¤¤¤

**"**They're my children", Zeus stated, looking at Hera from across the table. "Of course I will make time for them. How come you went and saw Leto by the way? "

Hera begun peeling an orange, watching her husband-to-be with those large, brown eyes that had enthralled him and made him fall in love at such a wrong moment in life. And not just those eyes, her tall, agile body, white skin, blood-red lips and saturated brown hair which fell in ringlets across her shoulders.

"I had to get to know her. She's part of your past. Your very recent past, Zeus. I can't pretend you don't have a past. As well as I have one."  
"I have never bothered with Eileithya's father."

"That's because he's no threat to you. He was a pig "still is to be honest. Everything with him was a mistake, save for Eileithya. But Zeus, you can't claim Leto a mistake. There was more to it than that. And while Eileithya is a grown up and has been for a long time, Leto's twins are still small. They're going to need their father sooner or later. Then I'll have to meet them too. At that time there can't be grudges held between me and Leto. It would taint their upbringing. And one day, when we have children, it would affect them too."

"You're right - as usual, beloved." He smiled weekly.  
"It's not about being right, it's about caring for people. Caring for the future for us. And for children not yet born. "  
"Where is Leto now? "

Hera put a segment of the orange in her month, Zeus staring enchanted at her way of doing it. Even that was sexy when Hera did it.   
"I know you can find her with your own with your abilities, so why do you ask me?"   
"Because I don't want to seek her out behind your back. And I'm not sure she wants to see me, I can't just trample in. As you said, it's such a near past. Fragile. You know we never really broke up. We just stopped being together. But I do want to see the children. "

"Honey, you're actually beginning to become careful with people around you. "  
"I guess "I'm learning", Zeus said.

Hera put down the rest of the fruit on the table, rose and walked over to her beloved, sat down beside him and laid her arms around his slim waist, her hands finding the way inside his toga and stroking gently at the hard muscles of his belly.  
"I love you so much for saying that. No one is perfect, and admitting that is real greatness. "  
"I might still do mistakes in the future. He laid one strong arm around her bare shoulders, touching soft skin. "  
"Let the future rest for a while. Let's concentrate on here and now. "

She kissed him.


	7. The Father

**The Father**

There was a gentle knock on the door. Leto took one last look in the mirror, tucking away a strand of dark hair behind the ear and went downstairs to open.

Zeus stood there on the stairs, almost blushing.  
" Hi..."  
" Hi - eh - welcome. "

It seemed so strange, Leto thought. So odd that it should feel uncomfortable seeing a man she had been naked with.  
" Come on in. The twins are..." She backed off from the door frame, making room for Zeus to enter, held out her hand to take his cloak of wine"red suede.  
" I can't wait to see them. Will they " know me?"

" I have told them about you." Leto hang the cloak on a brass hook. "How's Hera?"  
" She's fine. Only one more month to go then we will have our first child together. It's a boy. Kind of a rebel it seems. "  
" Come, they're in the garden. "

Leto led Zeus across the hall and a neat living"room and out into a beautiful courtyard garden. She pointed:  
" There, by the fountain. "

Zeus spotted them and halted, suddenly feeling slightly shy. He took in the look: a boy with blond hair filling a bucket with water and pouring it over his head, the water muting the sunshine"look of the curls. The dark"haired girl laughed at her brother's antics.

¤¤¤

" Hi there kids!"

Apollo and Artemis looked up. In front of them stood a tall man with the most impressing and regal appearance. A king, he didn't need a crown or a sceptre for the children to see that. He was smiling, holding out his arms.  
" You must be Apollo and Artemis", he exclaimed and smiled even more.

Apollo blushed, remembering his hair being wet and his clothes not exactly clean.  
" And you must be our dad!" Artemis was crying out beside him. The next moment she rose from the ground and ran over to Zeus; who squatted, hugging her hard with one arm, and Apollo, arriving one second later, with the other.

Zeus sniffed at the children's hair, feeling Apollo wetting his chiton with his soaking curls. The twins smelled like a mix of warm bodies, soap, honey-candies and garden"dirt and Zeus got a lump in his throat while holding them close for a long time.

Then a shadow fell over his face. Leto's voice:  
" You must be hungry, it's almost noon. I have prepared lunch. "

Zeus looked up:  
" Yes please! "  
" I'm starving", Apollo blurted out.  
" You're always hungry", Artemis scorned.

¤¤¤

" Can we come visit you at Olympos, dad?" Apollo asked, putting down his spoon.  
" Certainly", Zeus smiled. "Whenever you like. My sister Demeter has a daughter your age, she would delight in getting new playmates."  
" What's it like?" Artemis asked.  
" You'll see when you come visiting. I don't want to spoil the excitement", their dad told.

" It's a castle, right?" Apollo asked.  
" More a palace to be true. It's on the top of a high mountain, so it has no need for defence utilities", Zeus explained.  
" And if the bad guys come around you just shoot them down with lightning-bolts", Artemis said. "Mother has told us about it. "

" You have?" Zeus said, looking at Leto who smiled at him.  
" Yeah - I have!"  
" There aren't that many bad guys left, some bands of Titans here and there", Zeus told. "And they are mostly hiding in the mountains, hardly even bother with the mortals anymore, perhaps stealing a sheep or another now and then. "

" Can they get away with that?" Artemis asked.  
" Sometimes, honey. When we don't have the time to chase them down. By the way, there's an older sister of yours called Athena, and she wants to put a stop to that."

" Athena?" Leto asked. But isn't she...  
" She lived with her mother in Tritonis until just a month ago. Then suddenly she was at my door-step, an amazing young lady. War-clad and incredible clever. Told me she was tired of that backwater land and wanted to see the world, and perhaps kill a monster or three. And she wanted to get to know me. So what could I do other than opening up my door and my arms for her?"

" She sounds like cool", Apollo stated.  
" Is she there now, at Olympos I mean?" his sister asked.  
" Athena lives at Olympos", Zeus said. "She's sort of restless to her nature so she often goes on trips. But I will ask her to be home when you two come visiting. Leto, you are of course welcome too."

" Can I... what would Hera say?"  
" She's perfectly fine with it. I guess she'll drag you off to Hestia's place, picking up Demeter on the way, for a girls only - erhm - something."

" Gossip night", Leto explained, sighing with relieve inside her. It was going to be fine, she felt. All was going to be fine. It wasn't awkward talking to Zeus anymore, he had become just a friend. No, a great friend. The lover was no more, but Leto felt she preferred the friend. And the children adored him and he treasured them.

¤¤¤

The waxing moon was shining in through the open window where Hera stood, breathing in fresh air and listening to the rhythm of the waves as they washed across the sand down at the beach beneath Olympos.

Zeus came up from behind, caressing her, stroking her swollen belly. He was rewarded by a fierce kick from inside. The son. Ares.  
" HoneyHeraSugarplum!" he whispered in the ear of his wife and she laughed softly. "Thanks for spending so much time with Athena while I played with the twins. "

" She sure needed someone to transform her from a rural amazon to an urban lady. She has amazing hair - your hair. I felt it being such a pity that she should be hiding it under a helmet. And a breast-plate, that was so fifty years ago. Titan war style!"  
" It's strange, I feel like I'm becoming the super-father. Seems like I got three children at a time – soon four! Zeus stroke once more over Hera's round belly, where Ares was kicking around wildly. And I'm beginning to really like it. "

¤ T H E E N D ¤


End file.
